Saviour Sesshomaru
by Blood-Yuukii
Summary: Kagome's indebted to Sesshomaru after a whirlwind of events. How will the Miko's pride stand up against Sesshomaru? Lemons in later chapters


I hit the ground running. I had no time, I was unable to battle. Retreat was my only option. I glared at the distance, I hated running away, it was so unbecoming. I held tightly onto the wound on my left arm, it was bleeding heavily and effecting my sight. I cussed, how could I have been so reckless?

The lizard youkai was smart, smarter than anticipated. I could sense him, but at the time I thought he was far away. I should've taken better precautions considering I was injured. I looked at my arm, and relived the battle with Inuyasha within my mind.

**Flashback**

"Kagome, im really proud of you, you've become a lot stronger with our training." Inuyasha praised. I blushed.  
"Really?" he nodded enthusiastically. I beamed and took off my shirt as I had a sports bra underneath and training had made me sweaty.  
"Man its hot!" I whined. Inuyasha looked at me with hooded eyes and licked his lips.  
"Inu? Are you okay?" He smirked and sauntered over to me and smashed his lips into mine. My eyes shot wide open and I pushed him away, spitting and wiping my mouth when he released my lips.  
"What the FUCK Inuyasha?" He didn't answer but instead ran at me with his demonic speed and pinned my hands above my head.  
"God Kagome you look so good… You may be strong love, but not as strong as me," he commented as I struggled under his grip. His hands began to explore my body, rubbing up my sides and feeling the swell of my breasts.

This is when I panicked. I used my miko powers to burn his hands as he let go of me and that simple act initiated the battle.  
He growled lowly at me, "Kagome, you don't want to do this. I thought you loved me?" I glared at him. He began to run at me again and I shot purified energy at him. It hit him in the arm and he howled. Recovering quickly, his eyes began to turn red, and within a second his claws had penetrated my arm.  
I screamed as tears clouded my vision but I refused to lose.  
I shot as much energy as I could muster at him, and knocked him at least a mile back. This gave me my opportunity to run. Where? I don't know.

**The present**

I was running out of energy, I couldn't keep on, I was losing too much blood. Running west I came to a clearing, I looked behind me and the youkai was upon me. My vision clouded and that was the last thing I remember.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…

I drifted in and out of consciousness, unaware of where I was or how I was alive. The smell of lilies and medicine wafted through my nose, but my other sense appeared useless. My eyes opening only for seconds at a time and not seeing anything as I fell back into the abyss of unconsciousness.

…..

….

…

…

I was unaware of how much time had passed when I awoke. My eyes slowly fluttering open as I blinked a few times to get a clear vision of my surroundings. I was looking at a wooden roof, as I sat up, I noticed my left arm was in extreme agony and I ached all over. I looked to my arm and saw it bandaged with some sort of ointment applied. Noticing myself I was in a bed yukata. Confusion hit me in waves as I tried to discern where I was. The room was beautifully ordained, with flowers decorating every table, beautiful artworks and medicinal tables and workstations all around.  
It appeared wherever I was; it was someone's hospital.

I sighed as I was nowhere near discerning whose home I was intruding in nor how I escaped the youkai. Laying back down and lightly dozing, I heard someone open the sliding door. They felt my temperature and checked my dressing, as they completed their duty I opened my eyes. I locked eyes with what appeared to be a lion youkai.  
"Oh! Our patient awakens!" She cheered. I nodded.  
"Has it been you taking care of me?" I questioned. She smiled at me.  
"Yes my dear, nasty wound you had on your arm, I was scared you wouldn't make it considering the amount of blood you lost! But I wouldn't have you in my care if it wasn't for our kind lord."  
"Your lord? He saved me?" who could it have been?  
"Yes, he carried you in here and demanded I save you, claiming you were very important and not to die," she giggled.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who is your lord?"  
"Oh why its Sesshomaru Taisho," My mouth dropped. No freaking way. Sesshomaru SAVED me?  
"Oh that reminds me, he told me to notify him when you had awoken, excuse me young miss." She bowed and shuffled out. Her orange hair flowing behind her as she gracefully exited.  
My mind was racing. Why would Sesshomaru save me? I know I must've run into his lands but wouldn't he of just let me die? Oh god I have to thank him, I cant be rude but somehow my pride just doesn't want to let me be in his debt.  
Oh Kagome grow up!  
Having my internal battle, Sesshomaru entered the room.

My eyes shot up and drank in his presence. He was donned in his usual attire and his gaze was hard, his eyes scanning me over.  
"S-seshomaru, I wanted to thank you for saving me." I bowed my head in gratitude.  
"Hn. This Sesshomaru only saved you as, what would you humans call it- humane? Yes it was the human thing to do. I cant have someone dying on my lands- especially a miko- my subjects would think me weak." He coldly said. And it pissed me off. What's with that attitude? My pride was wounded and I was offended. Trying not to show it I begrudgingly smiled at him.  
"Your thanks is only natural and this Sesshomaru accepts it."  
"Okay hold up." I couldn't bare it anymore, my nature wouldn't allow it.

My cerulean eyes silted as I glared at him.  
"I know you may be 'almighty' and whatever but that does not give you the right to marginally disproportionate the action of saving my life. It was significant and there is no need to make it appear as if I need to grovel in thanks. Its not very becoming nor will I do it. So thank you but your attitude needs a fix, **Lord** Sesshomaru." I spat out.  
He growled and was instantly upon me with his hand around my neck.  
"Listen **miko**, this Sesshomaru could have easily left you for dead, I could even kill you right now. Be grateful, pathetic human." His grip left my throat and I rubbed the tender area.  
I glared at him. The **hide** of this man. I don't know whats going to happen from here, but its going to be a long journey.


End file.
